Skin Deep
by BlackRose108
Summary: Aang finds the Avatar State hideous, but Katara sees things in a different light. Can the two see things eye to eye even after Aang has declared the only way to keep his prmoise is to never see Katara again? KATAANG.


**Well this just came to me while watching "That 70's show" so I really don't know why it was about Avatar, oh well. I really don't know when this takes place, but it's somewhere in season two before they go to Ba Sing Se. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

Skin deep

It was a long story.

Aang so recklessly went into the Avatar state again, some fire bender threatened to hurt Katara. He almost killed him as well, but Katara was able to put an end to the madness before it got out of hand.

"_Aang please don't do this, this isn't like you, the Aang I know wouldn't kill anyone, the Aang I know isn't a killer, isn't a monster!" _

She tightened her eyes shut, trying not to break a sob out. After she took Aang in her arms to calm him he finally opened his eyes and gasped at her, pushing away and running. Toph and Sokka tried to tell her he'd come back, but it had been a day already and he still hadn't come. Katara decided to set off alone to find him before he got too far away to trace.

"_I'm sorry Katara, I can't keep my promise" _

Those were his last words before he left. Katara knew he left because of her, she knew he had told himself a lie and ran with it and only her reassurance could snap him back. So that's why she was here, why she ran for three days. Finally finding him in the corner of an abandon cave, crying.

But it wasn't the crying that made Katara gasp when she finally laid eyes on him.

It was the fact that his arrows were glowing.

Not in a piercing light, just a dim glow that in the low light looked radiant.

"Aang," Katara whispered though the words sounded pained when they exited her throat.

He turned at her words, smiling sadly, his face stained with tears that looked as if they were glowing as well.

"Why are you here, in the midst of a monster?" He asked dryly wiping his eyes slowly. Though it did no good, more tears just came in the others place.

"Aang?" Katara just whispered again, she didn't know why but just seeing him glow like this, it made her feel so different, like being in the presence of an angel. "I'm-I'm taking you home Aang." She finally said moments later.

"Why do you stutter, Katara?" he spoke with another question, his dry tone still in place.

"I've just never seen you like this, that's all it's-"

"Hideous?" The Avatar finished for her, smirking lightly. "I don't know how you've managed to look at me all this time when I went into the Avatar state."

"What are you talking about Aang?"

"My promise, I couldn't keep it." Aang's shoulders began to shack and on impulse Katara ran toward him but he just pushed her away.

"No!" he yelled. "No more of my lies Katara, I won't have you suffer with them anymore!"

"I don't suffer _with_ you Aang, if anything I can't live without you." He looked up, that devilish smirk returning but then he just sighed and turned away.

"I know how much it hurts you, and the fact that you actually said I was acting like a monster I-" He breathed. "I couldn't bear to let you ever see me like that again, and I said that last time so the only way I knew I could do that is to never see you-" He gasped, though, when he felt Katara's warm hand clutching his shirt.

"Aang," She said softly. "I know that Avatar state isn't my favorite way to see you, but I still never would want you to leave me just because you're scared of me seeing you like that."

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said, listen to what I'm saying now, Aang" He looked up at her in defeat, more tears returning from his lightly illuminated eyes.

"How," he chocked. "How could you care about me when I almost killed someone, I almost………Katara, I'm a monster, a hideous monster."

"No Aang!" Katara cried, shacking his shoulders. "You're not." He looked away and sighed. He still didn't believe her. "Aang!" she cried again, then let out a sound of frustration; he just closed his eyes slowly.

She leaned toward him, clutching her hand farther into his shirt then lifting the fabric with her arm. Soon enough she had his shirt off, his arrows glowing a little more brightly with the new exposure. Katara even gasped louder at the light.

"What, is it too awful for you?" Aang asked sounding more hopeless than bitter now.

"No," she sighed simply. She took his chin in her finger tips guiding him toward her face to plant a soft, careful kiss on his lips. It was short just a peck but that was all Aang ever needed. "You're beautiful"

"K-Katara?" he stuttered, almost in shock at the words from the girl before him.

"The most enchanting thing I've ever seen, you're amazing." She shined her eyes at him, giving the love stuck Avatar a signal that this wasn't a bluff.

"Katara," Aang whispered, clutching her upper arms and pulled her close to him. He nestled in her hair inhaling her scent. "But I still didn't…….I still can't-"

"I don't care Aang, about anything, all I want is for you to hold me like this and never let go." She tightened her grip on him squeezing his glowing arrows to he let out a small whine in the back of his throat.

"Thank you," Aang said hours later. It was the longest the two had ever hugged each other, and still they didn't want to let go.

_This must be what true love feels like………………_

The water bender looked up at him, eyes wide and reflecting the glow of his arrows perfectly.

"I don't know why but they won't stop glowing," he joked when her attention went back to the glow beneath her fingers.

She smiled. "I think I know why," she said, obviously clarifying her point when she dipped her head to place another kiss on his lips. This one wasn't as innocent, but it still wasn't too rough.

And just then Aang's arrows glowed brighter.

**I don't know about this one, sorry about the ending-I haven't been giving very good ones lately- but I guess it turned out okay, tell me what you think.**

**On another random note, have you ever seen the show "Hare and Guu"? It's one of the most awesome anime shows in the world, you must see it, YOU MUST! **

**And one more thing. Even though the picture didn't give me the idea it does have a resemblance with the story, and the artist has their own page here, yay! Check it out it's at this link-- vyntresserdrake1991./art/Kataang-Don-t-Let-Go-81678585**

**Don't forget to review. **


End file.
